


The Aftermath

by madwriter223



Series: A Cricket and His Trinket [12]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/pseuds/madwriter223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The curse was broken, and Rumplestiltskin is back in his magical cell. Jiminy comes to visit him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Part twelve of the series

**The Aftermath**

  
  
Rumplestiltskin grinned madly as he noticed the figure walking towards his cell. “Another visitor. Come, come. Don't be shy.” His smile slipped slightly when the figure stepped into the light, but he recovered quickly, swinging back and forth against the bars. “Ah, the good doctor Jiminy. Come to gloat? To throw rocks? To curse out the foul monster? Do tell, do tell.”  
  
Jiminy smiled at him. “Hello, Trinket.”  
  
The imp's manic grin melted into a scowl. “I always hated that nickname.”  
  
“I know.” The ex-doctor said, stepping closer. “That's why I used it.”  
  
Rumplestiltskin smiled crookedly. “I _knew_ you were secretly evil. This explains so much!”  
  
“Oh?” Jiminy cocked his head to the side. “Like what?”  
  
“Like all those nights you wouldn't let me sleep, just kept going and going. The Duracell Bunny has nothing on you.”  
  
“I'll take that as a compliment.” Jiminy smiled, and reached through the bars, cupping the imp's cheek.  
  
Rumplestiltskin snarled, yanking himself back, away from the bars. “Ah ah ah, mustn't touch. Wouldn't want to stain those goody-two-shoes fingers of yours, now would we?”  
  
Jiminy sighed, though he didn't retrieve his fingers. “I do wish you wouldn't be so difficult. I brought good news.”  
  
“Oh really, dearie?” Rumplestiltskin grinned, running his tongue against blackened teeth. “Am I to be killed for my crimes then? Hung? Beheaded? Drowned? Burned alive? Ripped apart by wild wolves then my remains buried in several places? Tell me, how ever will they attempt to end the evil that is Rumplestiltskin?”  
  
“You're being melodramatic.” Jiminy said with a disapproving smile.  
  
“I'm well aware, dearie.” The imp said huskily, sashaying closer. “Then what is the news you bring? Don't tell me the charming Prince Charming allows conjugal visits now?”  
  
Jiminy managed to grab hold of Rumplestiltskin's wrist, keeping him in place. “I would tell you if you'd just allow me to get a word in.”  
  
The imp sat down suddenly, yanking his wrist free. “Fine then. I'm all ears.” He said seriously, golden eyes fixed on the ex-doctor.  
  
Jiminy shook his head fondly, then sat opposite Rumplestiltskin. “I had a long talk with King James and Queen Snow, and they have agreed to let you go.”  
  
Rumplestiltskin raised a single eyebrow in surprise. “Really? Pray tell how you managed that.”  
  
“I'll tell you later. As for your release, there are some stipulations.”  
  
“Everything has a price, even freedom.” The imp grinned crookedly.  
  
“The first is that you are now prohibited from bargaining for firstborn babies.”  
  
“Nothing about secondborns? Tsk tsk, that's absentminded of you.”  
  
Jiminy ignored him. “The second is that you will have to spend at least five hours each week with me for therapy sessions.”  
  
Rumplestiltskin gave him a deadpan look. “Seriously?”  
  
“Yes. Don't worry, opening up about your feelings is nothing scary.”  
  
“Couldn't I just play hangman in the lovely gallows? I'm sure you've built some for the Queen.”  
  
“No gallows.” Jiminy admonished him with a tap on his nose. “The third and last stipulation is that you neither design nor cast anymore horrible, dark curses that will envelop the entire land in darkness and misery.”  
  
“The lovely Regina cast that one, don't lay all the blame on me.” Rum sing-songed, rocking backwards slightly.  
  
“Do you agree to those terms?”  
  
Rumplestiltskin grinned crookedly, nodding. “Fine by me, dearie. I can play nice for a while.”  
  
Jiminy reached into his pocket and pulled out a key. He waved it in the air, pulling it back when the imp tried to snatch it from his hands. “Uh uh. I want to propose a deal.”  
  
Rumplestiltskin cocked his head to the side, narrowing his eyes dangerously. “What deal? Want to be a cricket again?”  
  
“No, the Blue Fairy already offered. I think staying in this form has its merits.”  
  
Rumplestiltskin snarled at the mention of the fairy, his nose wrinkling in an adorable fashion.   
  
Jiminy grinned at him. “I'll let you out of here if you give me a kiss.”  
  
Rumplestiltskin froze, his golden eyes opening wide. Jiminy was silent, waiting for the imp's answer.  
  
It took several minutes, but it finally came. “I have many enemies, Jiminy.”  
  
“I know.” A gentle smile. “We can stay in the castle under the Royal Family's protection if you'd like. Or somewhere close by. Your choice, though I would prefer if Gepetto was our neighbor. He's my best friend, you know.”  
  
“Even Maleficent knows you two are all buddy-buddy.” Rum snarled, his nose wrinkling again. Then he sighed. “Do you really want that?”  
  
“I do. But the main point here is what you want. I won't insist if you truly aren't willing.” Jiminy reached through the bars again, cupping the imp's face and rubbing his thumb over the imp's cheek when he didn't pull away. “There's nothing to worry about. Our main concern has always been the Queen, but she's being de-powered as we speak. No more magic for her, the fairies assured me of that.”  
  
“They lie, you know.” Rum mumbled petulantly.  
  
“I really think they're telling the truth this time.” Jiminy smiled, and leaned forward, resting his face against the bars. “The decision is really up to you, this time. No one will argue with you or belittle you or force you. It's your choice. I promise.”  
  
Rumplestiltskin stared at him for long moments, worrying his lower lip with his teeth. “ _Bae_.” he murmured, voice heavy with grief.  
  
“We'll find him. Magic isn't the only way. And even if, I'll talk the Fairies into helping, you know I have a way with them.” He paused, smiling when the imp leaned closer to him and rested his forehead against Jiminy's own. “I promise we'll find him.”  
  
Rum stared at him for long moments. “He's in Kansas somewhere. I managed to find out that much before they came to lock me up again.”  
  
“Then we'll focus on Kansas. Nothing is stopping us.” Jiminy petted the other's cheek soothingly. “Trust me, Trinket. Just trust me.”  
  
They were silent for long moments, Rumplestiltskin staring deeply into Jiminy's eyes, contemplating and assessing. Then he tilted his head and pressed his lips to the human's.  
  
Jiminy felt the magic tingle against his skin and he pulled the imp closer, deepening the kiss. He could feel the change happen, could feel the scaly skin turn smooth and soft again. When Rum twitched as if to pull back, Jiminy pulled him even closer, cupping his face with one hand and carding through Rumplestiltskin's lanky hair with the other. Rumplestiltskin settled down, and pressed closer, clawless fingers grasping at him through the bars.  
  
They kissed until air became a necessity again. Jiminy pulled back, and smiled at the now human man, then leaned back in to peck his lips again. “There. That wasn't so bad.”  
  
Brown eyes regarded him steadily, not even a fleck of gold in them. “I do hope you know what you're doing.”  
  
“I think loving you is enough for now.” Jiminy stood up and unlocked the cell. “Now come along. Dark, dank cells are bad for your leg.” He helped the older man up and out of the cell. He grinned when the bars were behind them. “Ready for your happily ever after?”  
  
“Don't spout cliches, dear, they don't suit you.”  
  
Jiminy just chuckled and kissed Rumplestiltskin again. Just because he could.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the LAST part of the series. Thank you all who have followed it. It means a lot to me. ^__^


End file.
